Converters and, in particular, digital-to-analog converters (DACs) typically exhibit some amount of quantization noise. Such quantization noise is a result of, among other things, a difference between an input value and a corresponding quantized value (e.g. round-off, truncation, etc. error), that is often referred to as quantization error. In most systems, such quantization noise may be filtered using traditional techniques such as filtering, averaging, etc. However, in situations where the DAC has a low resolution and/or is the subject of high oversampling [e.g. such as in massive multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO)-capable systems, etc.], such traditional techniques for addressing quantization noise unfortunately are less optimum or even fail.